


Afterglow

by polyskz



Series: 2020 Requests [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actually Very Soft despite the tags, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, belly button piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “Starting without me?”Chan pulls his face away from Hyunjin’s neck, but leaves his hand right where it is. Hyunjin has to gather every last remaining bit of strength in his body that isn’t being used to direct blood towards his cock to turn towards the door. Another moan slips past his lips when he notices Seungmin standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: 2020 Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norudeghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/gifts).



> For goth 💕 Sorry for taking so long to post this, but I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Prompt: good soft seungchanjin snuggles + Let Seungmin Be Treated Like The Perfect Precious Angel He Is 2k4ever

Hyunjin knows the second Seungmin gets home because he hears a soft gasp ring out by the doorway.

Chan’s been home all day with Hyunjin so the only one coming home could be Seungmin, but Hyunjin’s so attuned to both of his boyfriends that he’s fairly confident he would’ve known it was Seungmin anyways.

Staying in the kitchen and waiting for Seungmin is difficult when all Hyunjin wants to do is run over and hug his boyfriend as tightly as possible, but Hyunjin manages. Barely.

It’s definitely worth the wait when Seungmin peers around the entrance to the kitchen and takes in the new set-up with adorably wide eyes.

“Jinnie?”

“Welcome home!” Hyunjin exclaims with a bright smile. The urge to hug Seungmin still exists (although honestly it never really leaves, Seungmin is just so _cute_ ), but this time Hyunjin lets himself follow what both his heart and his body want.

Once Hyunjin crosses the short distance and pulls Seungmin into a hug, he feels a missing piece within him slot into place. Seungmin’s warm and soft in Hyunjin’s arms, with a hint of apple still clinging to Seungmin’s hair from the shower he took in the morning. Hyunjin inhales the familiar scent greedily and his heart skips a happy beat when Seungmin nuzzles closer with a small sigh.

Up this close, the dark circles that have been marring Seungmin’s pretty face for the past two weeks are even more prominent. Even when they were in college, Seungmin never looked anything less than perfectly put together. Hyunjin doesn’t like seeing Seungmin this exhausted; his heart hurts whenever he thinks about all of the extra hours Seungmin’s been picking up at work to try and counteract his coworker’s incompetence. Well, Hyunjin calls it incompetence. Chan calls it lack of experience. Seungmin merely rolls his eyes playfully whenever they start arguing about it before shutting them both up with kisses.

Seungmin’s increasingly fatigued appearance hasn’t escaped Chan or Hyunjin’s notice. The first few days of Seungmin coming home way past dinner time with a tired smile were painful, but they were comforted by the fact that Seungmin said it wouldn’t be happening for long.

“Just a few days,” Seungmin promised with a sweet smile. “The project should be over soon.”

Except “just a few days” has now turned into a few weeks. It’s obvious that, while Seungmin likes his job, he’s taking on too much at once. Hyunjin would hate it more if Seungmin wasn’t staying late to help someone else - he’s always had a heart of gold, it makes absolute sense Seungmin would offer to stay back at the expense of his own time.

Which is exactly why Chan and Hyunjin have planned out a relaxing night for Seungmin in the hope that he’ll be able to forget all about work and just enjoy himself for the first time in weeks. It didn’t seem like enough when they were setting up everything earlier because Seungmin always deserves the absolute best, but it’s too late to try and change things now. Besides, Hyunjin knows he and Chan would never be satisfied, not even if they got Seungmin the moon and the stars.

“Minnie! You’re home!”

Seungmin relaxes even further into Hyunjin’s embrace at the sound of Chan’s voice.

“I’m home,” Seungmin replies softly.

Chan joins their tiny circle and wraps strong, comforting arms around the both of them. The cutest laugh bubbles out of Seungmin when Chan presses kiss after kiss to his face and _God_ has Hyunjin missed that sound.

“I also see you two have been busy today.”

At the mention of their little set-up, Hyunjin straightens up, or at least as much as he’s able to in this position. Chan doesn’t seem like he’s going to let either of them go any time soon, but Hyunjin’s more than okay with that.

“Yeah! We even cooked!”

Seungmin raises a skeptical eyebrow. “ _You_ cooked?”

Hyunjin pouts. “Hey! I can cook!”

Sure, Hyunjin might not have been the best chef in the world when he met Seungmin five years ago, but he’s made leaps and bounds in progress thanks to Chan and Seungmin since then. He’s definitely better than Jisung could ever hope to be at the very least - he couldn’t even flip a pancake without Hyunjin’s help when their friend group met up a few months ago to make breakfast and hang out.

Seungmin laughs, the sweet sound pulling Hyunjin out of his thoughts and back into the present. He leans up for a kiss that Hyunjin happily meets him halfway for. “I know, I’m sorry for teasing.”

“Better be,” Hyunjin grumbles, but he’s just joking. Chan and Seungmin know it as well if their fond eye rolls are any indication.

“So,” Chan starts. He’s smiling softly, and even though it’s directed towards Seungmin, Hyunjin still feels his heart skip a beat. “We were thinking we could eat dinner first, then after that it’s entirely up to you. We want to do what _you_ want tonight.”

Pressed as closely together as they are, Hyunjin literally feels Seungmin slump in their arms. “I...what have I done to deserve the both of you?”

Hyunjin kisses Seungmin’s cheek, lingering for a few seconds just because he can. He’s so close, he can see every perfect imperfection on Seungmin’s face, but he’s mostly struck by the obvious affection in Seungmin’s eyes. Even though it’s been five years, the intensity never fails to take Hyunjin’s breath away. “It’s not a matter of who deserves who. We did this because we love you, simple as that.”

“Stop, I’m going to cry,” Seungmin jokes, but this close, Hyunjin can the corner of Seungmin’s eyes beginning to water. Not wanting to make Seungmin cry, even if it’s from happiness, Hyunjin places another kiss on Seungmin's cheek.

“Ready to eat, then?”

Seungmin nods and after a few more kisses are exchanged between the three of them, they take their usual seats at the table. Their table isn’t small by any means, but it looks deceptively tiny under all of the food they’ve laid out and the big vase of roses they’ve set off to the side.

Seungmin eyes them as he sits, his lips twitching as he fights back a smile. “Roses?”

Hyunjin nods. “The prettiest flowers for the prettiest boy.”

Almost immediately, a lovely shade of pink tints Seungmin’s cheeks. “Stop that.”

“Jinnie’s right,” Chan agrees. “We wanted to go all out for you because it’s exactly what you deserve. We know it isn’t much, but...”

“Isn’t much?” Seungmin repeats in disbelief. He looks around the room again, from the candles lining the counter to the table filled with food and flowers. “If this isn’t that much to you guys, I’m going to have to start planning what to do for our anniversary now.”

Hyunjin leans over to nuzzle his nose against Seungmin’s cheek. “There’s no point in wasting five months planning out something when we’re going to love anything you do regardless.”

“You could plan a movie night at home and we would still love it,” Chan says with a smile. “Heck, you could plan nothing and we would still love it because we would be with you.”

“Remember what I said about crying earlier?”

Both Chan and Hyunjin laugh.

“You can’t use that excuse every time we compliment you,” Chan teases. “You have to know by now that we’re going to compliment you anyways.”

Seungmin huffs, but he’s smiling, big and bright and beautiful to the point where his eyes crinkle up into the cute crescents that Hyunjin adores _so_ much. Hyunjin often forgets Seungmin’s the youngest of the three of them because of how maturely he carries himself. Yet times like this, when Seungmin positively lights up when he’s being taken care of or on the receiving end of Chan and Hyunjin’s neverending love, remind Hyunjin.

Dinner is visibly brighter and livelier than it’s been the past few weeks. Not that Hyunjin blames Seungmin for being exhausted, absolutely not. He’s been there, they all have, but Hyunjin’s missed hearing Seungmin’s loud, unrestrained guffaw when Chan makes a terrible joke and seeing Seungmin’s face glow in happiness as he eats and listens to Hyunjin talk about his own day. Seeing Seungmin so happy makes Hyunjin happy, and a quick peek at Chan and the smitten look on his face as he watches Seungmin cheekily steal a piece of meat from his plate tells him it makes Chan happy, too.

Even after they’ve finished eating, they still continue to sit and talk. It’s like the past few weeks have never happened as they laugh and joke around with each other.

Once their laughter dies down after another one of Chan’s amusing childhood stories, Seungmin hums lightly. His eyes are the brightest Hyunjin’s seen them in weeks. Hyunjin’s heart thumps rapidly against his ribcage at the lovely sight. “I know I’ve already said this, but thank you for tonight. I feel so much better already.”

“And as we’ve said, it’s nothing, Minnie,” Hyunjin says softly.

“You’re our baby,” Chan adds. He chuckles when Seungmin’s cheeks flush. “And technically tonight isn’t over yet. What do you want to do next?”

Seungmin hums again as he thinks. “Well we should probably clean up so I can do that-”

“Absolutely not,” Hyunjin interrupts. “We refuse to let you do the dishes.”

Seungmin pouts. Normally, Hyunjin would crumble and give in at such a cute sight, but he’s going to stay strong this time. There’s no way he’s going to let Seungmin even lift a finger tonight. “But you two cooked!”

“And we will also clean,” Chan responds with a tone of finality. Seungmin’s lower lip juts out even further in protest, but like Hyunjin, Chan’s resolute. “Sorry, love, but even though tonight is about what you want, cleaning is off the table. We want you to relax.”

Seungmin continues to pout for a few more seconds, but when it becomes obvious neither of them will budge, he gives up. “Fine,” Seungmin acquiesces and both Chan and Hyunjin beam at him. Seungmin rolls his eyes, but it’s fond. “I guess I’ll go shower, then.”

Unbidden, Hyunjin’s suddenly hit with the mental image of Seungmin in the shower, his skin flushed a pretty red as tiny droplets of water trace every curve of his body. Back when they were still in college, Hyunjin managed to convince Seungmin to let him blow him in the shower once. The echoes of Seungmin’s pretty, pretty moans still haunt Hyunjin, as does the image of Seungmin with his head thrown back against the tiles and his chest beautifully flushed as he came down Hyunjin’s throat. It’s such a shame they haven’t done it again since.

“Go shower, we’ll be waiting for you in our room when you’re done,” Chan promises, effectively snapping Hyunjin out of his thoughts. It’s an open invitation - whatever happens tonight, it’s going to be what Seungmin wants. If he wants to cuddle, then they’ll cuddle. If he wants to go a round or two, then they’ll go a round or two.

At the offer, Seungmin’s lips quirk and his eyes darken. Hyunjin shivers and hopes neither of them notice how he’s already half-hard in his jeans. Roaming his eyes over the two of them and suddenly looking far less exhausted than when he got home, Seungmin nearly purrs, “Good. I’ll see the both of you there.”

Chan and Hyunjin have never finished the dishes as quickly as they do that night. The implications in Seungmin’s gaze and words were easy to parse out and soon, Hyunjin finds himself waiting on their bed with Chan with the gentle rush of the water from the shower offering background noise.

Hyunjin squirms, unable to stop his brain from thinking about the moment he and Seungmin shared in the shower so many years ago. Maybe Seungmin’s actually showering right now. Maybe he’s touching himself to the thought of what’s going to happen soon, his head resting against the wall and leaving his throat exposed as he works a hand over his cock. Maybe he’s playing with his nipples and fingering himself in an imitation of the way Chan and Hyunjin touch him. Maybe he’s biting his lip in an attempt to stop all of his pretty sounds from slipping past his pretty lips.

“Jinnie.”

Hyunjin opens his eyes, not even knowing when he closed them in the first place. His breath stutters when he meets Chan’s gaze, feeling like prey with the way Chan’s looking at him like he’s a particularly desirable meal.

“Are you getting hard thinking about our Minnie in the shower?” Chan asks. His voice is the low kind of raspy it gets when he’s turned on. Hyunjin whimpers lowly and shifts on the bed, but all it does is bring his attention to how hard he is. “Do you wish you were with him right now?”

Hyunjin bites his lip so hard he fears he’s going to break skin. Chan’s words only fuel the fire raging through him as his thoughts run wild.

“I bet he’s playing with his nipples,” Chan continues, not bothering to wait for a response he knows he won’t get. He shuffles closer until their thighs are touching. Hyunjin’s skin burns through the layers of fabric. “I bet he’s thinking that it’s you.” A curious hand sneaks its way under Hyunjin’s shirt and walks up towards his chest as Hyunjin trembles in place. The first brush of Chan’s thumb over the bar running through his left nipple is all it takes for Hyunjin to arch with a loud, unashamed moan.

Chan shuffles even closer until his lips are brushing against Hyunjin’s ear. “Am I turning you on, baby?”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches and his cock hardens in his pants. “Y-yes.”

“Is it because I’m talking about Seungmin or is it because of me?”

“B-both, but mostly you,” Hyunjin stutters, the first word cracking halfway when Chan presses down on his piercing.

He can feel Chan’s smile when he brushes a kiss against his neck. “You’re so precious.”

“Starting without me?”

Chan pulls his face away from Hyunjin’s neck, but leaves his hand right where it is. Hyunjin has to gather every last remaining bit of strength in his body that isn’t being used to direct blood towards his cock to turn towards the door. Another moan slips past his lips when he notices Seungmin standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

“I guess it’s a good thing I knew this would happen because I already got ready in the shower.”

Hyunjin’s cock throbs at the knowledge that he was right. It’ll be a miracle if he makes it out of tonight in one piece. Even five years hasn’t diminished the effect his boyfriends have on him, but Hyunjin doubts any amount of time will change that.

Seungmin takes his time walking over, already knowing he has both of their undivided attention. The baby pink stud of his piercing catches in the light as he moves, drawing Hyunjin’s eyes to his stomach like a magnet.

Seungmin’s warm when he settles in Hyunjin’s lap. He always is, but the heat of the shower clings to his skin and seeps through Hyunjin’s shirt and pants when Seungmin leans closer and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders.

“Our Jinnie,” Seungmin murmurs. He’s so close, all Hyunjin has to do is tilt his head up and they would be kissing. Hyunjin doesn’t. Instead, all Hyunjin can think to do is whimper when Chan’s hand starts to play with his piercing again at the same exact time Seungmin shifts his hips against his cock. “Already so turned on, baby?”

Hyunjin’s brain is already shutting down. His eyes are wide as he looks at Seungmin and any words he would’ve said die in his throat from the way Chan and Seungmin are clouding all of his senses. The urge to touch Seungmin is strong, but Hyunjin waits for instructions.

Seungmin smiles, but it isn’t the same one from earlier. This time, it’s slow and controlled. Knowing. “Look, Channie. We have such a good boy, don’t we?”

They’ve mastered this over the years, understanding what they all want and need without words. They’ve come a long way since college, _Seungmin_ especially. Hyunjin still remembers how unsure Seungmin was the first time the three of them slept together, his voice soft and quivering as he said he didn’t know what to do with both of them involved. Now, he isn’t afraid to ask for or show what he wants; the confidence he has in his own skin is mesmerizing. Although Seungmin still likes to defer to Chan, he also likes to be in control sometimes, the two of them tag-teaming Hyunjin to break him down and make him lose his mind.

It seems like today is going to be the latter.

Chan’s lips are back on his neck and trail over Hyunjin’s erratic pulse point. Hyunjin jolts, a moan tumbling past his lips when the motion causes his cock to brush against Seungmin’s bare thigh.

“We do,” Chan agrees.

Hyunjin wants to give in, he really does, but today was supposed to be about Seungmin, not him. “B-but...Minnie…”

It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to understand. It never does. With a smile, Seungmin cups Hyunjin’s cheek. “Don’t worry, baby. I was thinking in the shower and was wondering if it would be okay for you to ride me while Channie fucks me. How does that sound? You’ll both take care of me, but I’ll take care of both of you, too.”

Chan’s fingers press down harshly on Hyunjin’s piercing, causing him to arch and gasp brokenly.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin whimpers. The pain in his chest goes straight to his cock and Seungmin definitely felt it based on his sly smirk. “Okay.”

Seungmin threads his slender fingers through Hyunjin’s hair before closing the last remaining distance between them. Despite how soft Seungmin’s lips are, the kiss is harsh and demanding. Hyunjin fights to keep up with each incessant press of Seungmin’s lips, but it’s nearly impossible with how his brain has already left him to fend for himself.

Seungmin’s skin is just as warm as Hyunjin anticipated it to be when he curls his hands around Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin hums into the kiss before he starts to shift his hips against Hyunjin’s and even though there’s a towel in between them, it’s easy to tell how turned on Seungmin is. Hyunjin’s suddenly reminded of just what Seungmin did in the shower and his hips buck up instinctually, earning himself a soft gasp.

When they pull away from each other, Hyunjin whimpers pathetically. Seungmin’s always been pretty, but _nothing_ compares to the sight of him sitting in Hyunjin’s lap with half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

Except maybe the sight of Seungmin sitting in Hyunjin’s lap as Chan pulls him into an even messier kiss than the one they just shared. It’s all tongue and teeth, more of them panting into each other’s mouths than an actual kiss, but Hyunjin can’t look away. There’s a quick flash of silver between them and then Seungmin _moans_ with a full-body shiver. Chan pulls away for a quick second to smirk before he’s kissing Seungmin again, but this time it’s clear that he’s in control as he licks into Seungmin’s mouth. A wet spot starts to form on Hyunjin’s jeans from where Seungmin’s sitting and fuck Hyunjin can’t take much more of this. But he can’t move or else he’ll jostle Seungmin so Hyunjin merely watches his boyfriends make out inches from his face as his cock strains painfully in his jeans.

Everything changes when Chan bites on Seungmin’s lower lip. Seungmin pulls away with a loud moan that Hyunjin matches when Seungmin jolts and brushes against his cock. Twin pairs of dark eyes focus on him and before Hyunjin can even blink, he’s being pushed back onto the bed. Chan’s hand slips out from under his shirt just in time for Seungmin to press their bodies flush together and kiss him like Hyunjin’s the air he needs to breathe. Seungmin isn’t bothering to hide how turned on he is anymore, rutting against Hyunjin’s thigh with short but powerful movements that leave Hyunjin dizzy with desire. The towel’s still hanging on for dear life, but Hyunjin quickly fixes that by pulling the fabric off and away.

The wet sound that echoes throughout the room when they part goes straight to Hyunjin’s dick. “Seungmin,” Hyunjin pants as he fights to breathe. Seungmin starts kissing down his neck as Hyunjin writhes underneath him. “My pants- please, I need them off.”

“I got it. Come on Minnie, up you go.”

Hyunjin barely registers Chan’s words before Seungmin’s being lifted up and deposited on the bed next to Hyunjin. Now that there isn’t a towel in the way, Hyunjin’s able to see just how much Chan’s display turned Seungmin on, a pearl of precum beading at the tip of his cock. 

Chan regains Hyunjin’s attention with a slow, sensual kiss. Hyunjin melts into the sheets, his eyes slipping closed as he gets lost in the feeling of cold metal mapping out the inside of his mouth. Hyunjin’s already so far gone that he doesn’t even realize his clothes are all off until there’s a warm, calloused hand trailing up his right leg at the same time a flushed, hard cock presses against his other thigh. Seungmin starts to trail kisses down Hyunjin’s neck and chest, a bead of precum sticking to Hyunjin’s skin where Seungmin’s slowly grinding against his leg.

Feeling like he’s already seconds away from coming, as embarrassing as that is, Hyunjin breaks the kiss to whimper out, “I’m already close.”

Seungmin smiles against Hyunjin’s chest, his lips dangerously close to Hyunjin’s piercing. “Just from a few kisses? You’re adorable.”

The slight humiliation only serves to make things worse.

“Do we need to get the ring?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen at the mention of the toy and he turns pleading eyes up towards Chan. “No please, I’ll be good! I can wait.”

A soothing hand runs through his hair and Hyunjin instinctively leans into the touch. “We believe you, baby. Don’t worry. You’re our good boy.”

“The best,” Chan murmurs in agreement as he kisses Hyunjin again. Despite it all, Hyunjin feels his cheeks flare at the praise. The cock ring is fun to use sometimes, especially when they’re both intent on playing with Hyunjin until he cries, but he doesn’t want it right now, not when they should be focusing more on Seungmin instead. Seungmin said he didn’t mind, but Hyunjin still wants to take care of him now that he’s already been the main focus for a bit.

With that thought in mind, Hyunjin leans up on one elbow and gently pushes Seungmin until he’s laid out on the bed. Seungmin goes willingly despite the amused smirk on his face. Hyunjin hovers over Seungmin, letting out a pleased hum when long, pretty fingers wrap around his waist. A second pair of hands covers the first pair as a warm chest presses against Hyunjin’s back.

“Want you,” Hyunjin says as he fights between leaning into Seungmin and leaning back against Chan. Chan’s completely naked now, the cold of his piercing dragging against the back of Hyunjin’s thigh for a quick second providing a stark contrast to his warmer skin. Hyunjin shivers, briefly lamenting the fact that he won’t get to feel Chan’s piercing in him again today.

Chan laughs softly. “Which one of us?”

“Always both,” Hyunjin answers immediately, “but today is for Minnie, so I want to sit on his dick already.”

That earns laughter from the both of them. Hyunjin pouts.

“Don’t pout, baby,” Seungmin coos. “I’ll still fuck you, I promise.”

“Then do it,” Hyunjin huffs. He was close earlier, but now that he’s had some time to cool down, the arousal simmering under his skin is even more prominent.

A sharp twist to his nipple causes Hyunjin to cry out in pleasure. Chan tsks. “Don’t be a brat, love.”

Hyunjin has half a mind to reply that if Chan’s going to do something like that, then that’s more of an incentive than a deterrent. Wisely, he keeps his mouth shut save for a soft whimper from the residual pain in his chest. It earns him a kiss to the back of the neck and two wet fingers prodding at his rim. Hyunjin presses back against the two fingers with another soft sound. He’s still a little stretched from Chan fucking him earlier in the afternoon, he doesn’t want or need to wait any longer.

“Did Channie fuck you earlier?”

Seungmin’s eyes are dark yet pleased when Hyunjin focuses on him. Precum leaks down his shaft at the sight and the memory of the nice, slow drag of Chan’s dick piercing inside of him. It isn’t a new sensation by far, but it’s one that will always have Hyunjin shaking apart at the seams.

A sharp twist of the fingers in his ass reminds Hyunjin that he still hasn’t answered the question. Trembling, Hyunjin manages to say, “Y-yes.”

“And now I get to fuck you, too. Aren’t you lucky?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin gasps out just as Chan adds a third finger. Seungmin may have the prettiest hands out of the three of them, but Hyunjin’s always been partial towards Chan’s hands when being fingered. They’re thicker and nobbier, allowing for a more satisfying stretch when Hyunjin wants to feel a slight burn.

Pointedly, Chan brushes his fingers against Hyunjin’s prostate for a sweet, beautiful second before he’s pulling his fingers out entirely.

Hyunjin whines, not liking how empty he feels, but both Chan and Seungmin shush him. Flushing, Hyunjin ducks his head as his cock jerks from the dual reprimands.

A soft tap to his butt gets Hyunjin to move, his thighs shaking something awful as he lifts up until the head of Seungmin’s cock presses against his rim. The hands on his waist squeeze briefly, but don’t try and move him down. Hyunjin smiles to himself - even when he’s hard and aching, Seungmin still makes sure to put Hyunjin’s comfort above his own.

Except Hyunjin’s run out of patience by now. He’s been too empty for too long (although if anyone were to ask Hyunjin, he would say any time he isn’t full of cock is too long) and he might just die if he has to wait any longer. With one last reassuring smile from Seungmin and a quick kiss to his shoulder blade from Chan, Hyunjin sinks down onto Seungmin’s cock. Immediately, Hyunjin feels himself relax, sighing happily as Seungmin fills him up. There aren’t many things Hyunjin enjoys more than being fucked, except _maybe_ sucking dick because he’s damn good at it, and his boyfriends never disappoint in that regard.

Hyunjin’s hips are almost flush with Seungmin’s when Seungmin jerks his hips up with a moan. The sudden motion causes Hyunjin to sink the last bit down, a moan of his own leaving his lips at the unexpected pressure against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin says, his entire body trembling in Seungmin’s lap.

“Channie.” Hyunjin can tell Seungmin was trying to be stern, but the breathless quality of his voice overshadows it.

“Yes, my love?”

Even without turning around, Hyunjin can tell there’s a cheeky smile on Chan’s face. He would laugh if he wasn’t currently trying to stay on Seungmin’s good side. Laughing at Seungmin when Seungmin’s in control of if he gets to come or not isn’t the brightest idea.

Seungmin sighs, but relaxes his grip on Hyunjin. “You’re on thin ice.”

Chan’s only response is to chuckle. Sometimes Hyunjin wishes he was as fearless as Chan when it comes to facing Seungmin in the bedroom. While Hyunjin likes to be a brat sometimes on the days he’s feeling particularly needy, he much more favors being good. The degradation is hot, but nothing beats the warmth Hyunjin feels when he’s praised.

Thankfully, it isn’t much longer until Chan stops fingering Seungmin. Hyunjin perks up, only to gasp when the movement causes Seungmin to shift inside him. Waiting has never been Hyunjin’s strong suit, but now that he has two boyfriends who spoil him rotten, it’s become nearly impossible over the years for Hyunjin to stay still.

Seungmin runs his thumbs over Hyunjin’s waist. “You’re doing so well baby, I’m so proud of you.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin pleads. He doesn’t say anything else, not that he could in the first place. Even getting Seungmin’s name out had been difficult, his brain full of nothing but white noise and pleasure.

“Just a little more.” Then, not two seconds later, Seungmin’s eyes flutter as he breathes out a soft, “Fuck.”

Judging from the brush of thighs against his hips, Chan’s finally pushing into Seungmin. Hyunjin trembles right along with Seungmin - even though he isn’t the one being taken apart by two cocks, just seeing Seungmin writhe in place from how full he is turns Hyunjin on.

It doesn’t take long for Chan to bottom out. Seungmin’s panting now, the rise and fall of his chest turning Hyunjin’s attention to the pretty piercing in his navel. God he’s stunning. If anyone could look beautiful in this position, it would be Seungmin. Hyunjin looks like a mess according to the pictures hidden away on their phones and Chan doesn’t usually fare much better. But Seungmin? Seungmin somehow manages to look like art as he lays there full of cock with flushed skin, well-kissed lips, and hair matted to his forehead.

With one last deep breath, Seungmin looks straight into Hyunjin’s eyes as he says, “Move.”

Hyunjin doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts up before slamming back down with urgency. Now that he’s finally been given permission, he takes it and runs with it. Every rise and fall of his hips punches moan after moan out of him. He’s so loud, he almost misses when Seungmin croaks out, “Channie.”

Chan’s equally as ruthless. For as much as they love and adore each other, they aren’t nearly as soft with each other in bed. Hyunjin may like to get tossed around, but _Seungmin’s_ the one who loves the overstimulation that comes with taking two cocks at once. Whether it’s Chan fucking him as Seungmin sucks Hyunjin off, Seungmin riding Hyunjin as Chan fucks his mouth, or one particularly memorable time where they _both_ fucked Seungmin, Seungmin’s been vocal about what he wants for years now. Chan and Hyunjin never deny him, either - how could they when it just gives them an excuse to make Seungmin feel as good as humanly possible?

Hyunjin drops down once again, but his thighs are beginning to strain. He’s already close again, a combination of Seungmin filling him up perfectly and Chan muttering filthy things near Hyunjin’s ear that make both Hyunjin and Seungmin moan.

“He’s so pretty isn’t he?” Chan’s breathless as he asks, but the huskiness of his voice only turns Hyunjin on more. Hyunjin’s cock uselessly slaps against his stomach every time he drops down, but at Chan’s words, he feels precum stick to his skin.

“Yes,” Hyunjin answers, equally as breathless. “Seungmin’s s-so pretty.”

Seungmin’s hips buck at the complement just as Hyunjin drops back down. Hyunjin cries out, but doesn’t stop moving.

“Are we making you feel good, love?”

It takes Seungmin a few seconds to respond, which means he’s close. Seungmin’s normally in control of himself until he’s about to come, at which point he dissolves into nothing but the prettiest noises.

“Yes,” Seungmin finally answers, the end of his word pitching higher when Chan thrusts into him so hard _Hyunjin_ can feel it. “Fuck! I’m-”

“Go ahead,” Chan grumbles. “Come for us.”

Seungmin arches with the loudest moan Hyunjin’s ever heard from him when he comes. Hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Seungmin’s come fills him up, his rhythm breaking down into short, sloppy jerks of his hips as Seungmin shudders through his orgasm.

Chan fucks into Seungmin faster with a low groan of his own. “Gonna come too, Jinnie? Gonna come knowing you made our Seungminnie feel good?”

“I-”

“Baby,” Seungmin calls. Hyunjin looks at Seungmin through blurry vision and nearly comes on the spot. Seungmin’s beautiful, Hyunjin’s always known this. Yet it doesn’t stop him from losing his mind at how gorgeous Seungmin is post-orgasm. He’s perhaps even more lethal like this than when he’s being fucked, a contentedness to his half-lidded eyes and radiance to his flushed cheeks.

Seungmin leans up until he’s a mere breath away from Hyunjin’s chest. Rough hands hold Hyunjin’s hips down, Chan’s chest brushing against Hyunjin’s back with every thrust. Seungmin _grinds_ up into Hyunjin at the same time he sucks one of Hyunjin’s nipples into his mouth and flicks his tongue over the piercing there.

Hyunjin nearly screams, white hot heat taking over his entire body at all of the sudden stimulation. A calloused palm wraps around his cock and all it takes is one shaky stroke and Seungmin lightly biting his piercing for Hyunjin to come between their chests.

“Shit,” Chan curses. The sound of skin slapping against skin seems to almost double in frequency. Hyunjin slumps forward into Seungmin’s chest as he comes down from his orgasm, which means he hears Seungmin’s moan loud and clear when Chan comes with a sharp inhale.

“Fuck.” Seungmin draws the word out as his cock twitches inside Hyunjin. Hyunjin whimpers, still sensitive from his orgasm, but he still finds strength to lean into both of the kisses that are pressed to his hair happily.

They stay tangled up with each other for a while, which is fine by Hyunjin. He doesn’t want to move for the rest of the night. His thighs are so sore that he knows they’re going to give out from under him if he attempts to get up any time soon.

Chan’s the first to move. He slips out of Seungmin with a soft apology when Seungmin groans under his breath.

“I’ll be right back,” Chan promises, but not before leaning over and kissing Seungmin and then Hyunjin in turn.

Hyunjin snuggles further into Seungmin’s embrace and sighs contently when Seungmin wraps his arms around his waist. He could pass out right now, but he doesn’t want to, not yet. “Did you have fun, Minnie?”

“Well my lower back feels like it’s been blown out.”

Hyunjin can’t help but burst out into laughter, but it’s a mistake because it causes Seungmin to shift and press against his prostate once more. “Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps out as his cock gives a weak pulse of interest. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Seungmin assures, although Hyunjin doesn’t miss the strained quality of his voice.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin fusses as he pets Seungmin’s hair.

Seungmin smiles before kissing him. “It’s okay baby, don’t worry about it. A little overstimulation never hurts, right?”

Still, Hyunjin snuggles closer and kisses more apologies into Seungmin’s skin until Chan comes back with a wet cloth. Hyunjin doesn’t want to move, his limbs protesting at even the _thought_ of leaving Seungmin’s arms right now, but he knows he has to. Chan’s gentle when he lifts Hyunjin up and off Seungmin’s cock and equally as gentle as he wipes them down. He also makes sure to spend extra time with Seungmin in an effort to, “Apologize for the number I did on your ass.”

Seungmin laughs and swats at Chan’s shoulder. “It isn’t anything I didn’t want, I promise.”

Like Hyunjin, though, Chan continues to dote on Seungmin and kiss him at any chance he gets. And just like with Hyunjin, Seungmin smiles and giggles so brightly that Hyunjin swears he’s looking at the sun.

Once Chan dries them off with the towel Seungmin was wearing earlier and they’re all dressed in new sleep clothes, Chan and Hyunjin curl around Seungmin. Whereas Seungmin was flushed from the shower earlier, now he’s flushed with happiness and it’s _such_ a good look on him. Hyunjin still doesn’t like that Seungmin was so exhausted to begin with, but at least it gave them an excuse to pamper Seungmin the way he deserves to be pampered.

They decide to watch another episode of the cooking show Chan’s recently gotten them into to end the night off. Hyunjin starts to trace mindless patterns on Seungmin’s chest as the host explains what the contestants are going to be making in the episode. Seungmin shifts, making it so that Hyunjin’s now tracing patterns over Seungmin’s heart instead. Hyunjin smiles, his own heart fit to burst.

“I love you,” Hyunjin says. With the hand that was tracing over Seungmin’s chest, Hyunjin reaches out for Chan. Chan laces their fingers together easily before lowering both of their hands back over Seungmin’s heart. “And I love you, Channie.”

Chan lifts his head and sends Hyunjin a brilliant smile that matches Seungmin’s in intensity. Hyunjin knows there aren’t two suns in the sky, but there are definitely two suns in their bed. “I love you, too, baby. So, so much.” Then he turns towards Seungmin, who’s already forgotten about the show to look between the both of them with a soft smile. “And I love you.” Chan punctuates his sentence with a kiss to Seungmin’s nose.

“I love you more,” Seungmin whispers and then turns towards Hyunjin before Chan can begin to argue. “And I love you just as much.”

Both Chan and Hyunjin fall over themselves trying to argue that _they_ love Seungmin more, which then turns into a contest between who loves the other two the most between all three of them. It’s ridiculous as much as it is perfect. It’s an argument only they could have because at the end of the day, they all know their love is immeasurable. Chan could write a million songs and he would still be working on the next three after that. Seungmin could frame a million pictures of them and things that remind him of them and he would still be on the lookout for the next three perfect moments after that. Hyunjin could say and show he loves them in a million different ways and he would still be able to find three more ways after that. All that matters is that they’re together. Here in this bed, curled up with the people he loves most in the world, Hyunjin feels like he’s home.


End file.
